Dwayne Hopper
Dwayne Hopper is a police officer in the small American resort town of resort town of Stone Cove, Maine whose son Kyle became one of the 14 kidnapped children taken and brainwashed by the vengeful psychopath Ronald Perkins and he is the main protagonist of the 2009 thriller Perkins 14. He was portrayed by Patrick O'Kane. Biography In 1999, there was a rash of local kidnappings and unsolved disappearances in Stone Cove all include14 children from 14 different families one child at a time in a string of local that shooked the town. The last 14th child taken was Kyle Hopper, son of the new dupty sheriff Dwayne Hopper who moved with his family from Boston, Massachuttes to find a new home and a new life. His peace was shattered and his family life was changed forever when Dwayne heard a breaking and entering at his home. By the time he checked and saw nobody was there, it was too late. His son Kyle was taken from him in the dead of night. Dwayne and everyone who is aiding him in his search of his missing child, soon gave up, not trying hard enough to look. 10 years later, his suspicions are aroused by a strange prison inmate named Ronald Perkins. Perkins claimed to be a pharmacist and a friend of a local judge, and he suddenly says "think about your daughter" after he explained he has children. Hopper's suspicions begins to grow as he searches and found drugs in Perkins' car without a search warrent at the local police department and searched his file through the database. He discovers the no one at any hospital in Stone Cove has ever heard of Ronald Perkins and that he has no children. Dwayne takes matter into his own hands and searches Perkins’ house with Perkins handcuffed in his police car and discovers a collection of torture videos featuring the missing victims from the past. Perkins has kidnapped the missing children and takes them back to the basement of his house where his vendetta goes much further as he conducts insane experiments and administered drugs on them and kept them prisoners in for 10 long years without having any further human contact. In a fit of rage, Dwayne kills Perkins. But things get complicated when a wave of carnage sweeps the town, with reports of Dwayne’s own son amongst the marauding psychopaths that were the same missing children Perkins drugged and reprogammed. As the 14 children were about to be killed and destroyed by outside authorities that responded to urgent calls for help in the beseiged Stone Cove during the killing sprees, Dwane Hopper at a beseiged police percent after his wife Janine's recent murder there while trying to escape, tied to make Kyle remember as they were running out of time. As he solemnly wrapped his arms around his lost son and hugs him, Kyle too hugs him and snaps his neck. A loving father's attempt was but in vain as Dwayne Hopper was dead and his son Kyle went to the empty jail cells to grab a shotgun and kill the last person that was alone, his own sister, Dwayne Hopper's teenage daughter Daisy. Ronald Perkins' nightmarish vengeance was complete: his "children" before their deaths in the end, killed every person in Stone Cove including Dwayne Hopper along with his whole family. He has chosen his victims without any prior connections and not based on age or gender or where they are from, but because of their families loved them. His very goal of vengeance which has now come to frution, was to make the people of the town suffer for forgetting his suffering. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:Parents Category:Successful